Software services may include related sets of software functions provided by back-end service providers. In many businesses and organizations, different software services may be implemented on different systems and by different service providers. For example, in context of business or enterprise software, software services may correspond to business functions such as customer account systems, financial systems, order management systems, payroll systems, employee systems, etc.
A service platform may be used in service-oriented architectures and other software designs to provide a common interface through which different software services may be accessed by service consumers. Service platforms may allow service consumers to invoke the functionality of different software services without understanding the different technologies and implementation details of each service. For example, a service platform may publish a common interface including all services supported by the platform, thereby allowing consumers to access different software services without the consumer knowing which service provider(s) are providing the services, where the service providers are located, or what interfaces and languages are required to access the services. Additionally, service platforms may allow service providers to update their software services, change systems, and change interfaces, in a manner transparent to front-end consumers. The widespread use of service platforms places high demand on their hardware and software infrastructure, and there are sometimes delays in receiving requested service. There remains an ever-present need for efficient management of service platform resources, to provide the best service possible within the available resources. These and other shortcomings in resource management are addressed in this disclosure.